1. Field of Invention
The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to communications services and, more particularly, to a system and method for provisioning data link connection identifiers in a communications network.
2. Description of the Background
A frame relay network relies on virtual connections to support the exchange of data through an intervening network from an originating system to a remote destination system. A permanent virtual connection, or PVC, refers to a connection that remains established even when data are not being sent. A data link connection identifier (DLCI) is a number used to identify a PVC endpoint in the frame relay network. The DLCI is contained in a 2-byte header that attaches to data frames passing through the network, allowing the frames to be sent to their proper destinations. The DLCI has local significance only, meaning that each PVC on a particular physical port must have a different DLCI number. The DLCI may be the same or different from the DLCI used at the other end.
To configure a new circuit, network technicians typically query a network management application to obtain a list of the assigned DLCIs for a certain physical or logical port. While network technicians working in, for example, a data customer support center (DCSC) have access to the network management application, service consultants (SCs) and system designers (SDs) working in the field do not. Consequently, the SCs and SDs must contact the DCSC to provision a DLCI for a new circuit. Typically, the SCs and SDs call the DCSC to obtain, usually by fax, a list of PVCs connected to a certain network element. The SCs and SDs then use the list of assigned DLCIs to select a new one for the new circuit. The process of transmitting this information to offsite personnel is resource-intensive and procedurally inefficient.
A system and method for provisioning DLCIs in a communications network is needed that allows SCs and SDs access network configuration information in a simple and convenient manner. The architecture should provide sufficient flexibility so that SCs and SDs can access this information in a timely fashion while minimizing the burden on DCSC staff members.